DNA polymerases are relied upon by all organisms to replicate and maintain their genomes. They allow high fidelity replication of DNA by detecting complementarity between bases as well as recognizing additional structural features of the base. There remains a need for modified polymerases with improved incorporation of nucleotide analogues, in particular nucleotides which are modified at the 3′ sugar hydroxyl.